Hour Hand
by elwoodziggurat
Summary: Doc Scratch is Rose Lalonde's private tutor and she his new protegee. He insists upon a different kind of training but it may be more than Rose can handle. (Rated M for a reason)


The Doctor's apartment was without a doubt spotless. He really was an excellent host. There wasn't a fingerprint on the glass, not a scuff on the wood, and not a speck of dust on the shelves. It was quite impressive actually, he cleaned more efficiently than her own mother. Rose Lalonde wandered through the salon area of his home, nervously opening books and reading passages, or lifting the piano cover and tapping a few chords. She wasn't really patient for this guy, even though she was the one who was early for her tutoring session.

Doc Scratch had been her private instructor on all things from mathematics to music to Grimdark lore to training for battle. It had been only about 5 months now, and she was dreading this day which had been reserved for physical tuning of her chakras. The girl was a classy broad of course, but she did get anxious over certain things with the Doctor. He had a certain energy that affected her. It was almost electric and it even slightly felt like her skin was burning. Not in a painful way, just pure white heat. He even shocked her now and then without his knowing by the simplest touch of his gloved hand on her shoulder or the brush of his white suit on her back whilst straightening her posture.  
He certainly was not of this world, and she could sense it in every movement he made.

Suddenly the door behind her gently shut, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh, Rose dear, you're here early? I'm quite pleased with this mature decision you've made." He walked across the salon into the parlor, pulling out a seat for Rose at the table. "Hello, Doctor." Rose mumbled, following him into the parlor to sit at the table he had laid out with pastries, sandwiches, fine china, and hot tea. "Mm? You're mumbling dear, speak up. Clear your throat with some tea, why don't you." Scratch poured her some steaming black tea. Rose felt almost dizzy as the vapors rose up around his spherical cue-ball head and filled her mind with relaxation and encompassing warmth.

Scratch straightened his lime bow tie and faced Rose, pushing the tea towards her with that expressionless head, "How did you sleep my dear?" he asked. Rose sipped her tea looking up at him, "I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep at all." she said, setting the cup back on the white and green delftware. "A nightmare?" he cooed, "of what, if I might ask?" Scratch leaned closer, folding his hands beneath his head like a schoolgirl listening to a secret. Rose giggled at the thought, taking him off guard. "Now what are you finding so silly, miss? I simply asked you a question." he sat back in his chair tapping the table impatiently. "I'm sorry hehe", Rose cleared her throat, recovering to her usual composed self, "It was just a strange dream, a very obscure nightmare. I don't remember much about it, sir. All I know is that it was so terrifying that I couldn't find the peace to fall back asleep."

"Is that so? That is quite bothersome, as your lack of sleep may effect your performance today. You must eat something, my dear, gain some energy and finish your tea." He touched her hand and she felt that same jolt shoot up to her brain like always. "I will meet you in the training room…" with that he walked off into the darkness of the main hall, disappearing from sight. Rose calmed her mind from the strange emotion he overwhelmed her with, quickly ate a cucumber sandwich, and downed her tea, heading after him like a lost duckling.

She arrived to the training room, which was not really a training room at all. It was simply a vast living room that they used for studying. Doc Scratch wasn't in sight when she entered. She fidgeted with her skirt and walked slowly towards the hearth, warming her hands. She didn't know what season it was, it only ever looked black as night outside. This was a strange world, and she often wishes she didn't have to be there…She didn't have any obligation to be there, something about it just attracted her. Perhaps it could be that she and the fabled Handmaid, who was Scratch's last protégée, both fought in a similar style? Or did it have to do with the fact that he was the one who released the HorrorTerrors into the world and she became infected with them herself?  
"Rose, come here and sit on this stool. We are going to balance your chakras. I am going to teach you to find centripetal harmony with your Grimdark side." He patted the velvet footstool and removed his outer coat. Rose walked across the room and sat on the stool, which was strangely warm as if someone had been sitting on it for a long time.  
Rose was now looking up at him from the stool. He seemed to change sizes and she didn't know why. One day he would be 4 feet tall and the next almost 6. He seemed to grow in size when he became angry or anxious. She always saw an ominous strobe effect resonate off of him when this happened and she didn't like the way it felt at all.

"Now Rose I want you to close your eyes, and relax your mind. Clear it of all thoughts…breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth…slowly, slowly…." Rose did as she was told, trying to follow instructions and clear her mind completely. It was an almost impossible task, as his voice and electric presence kept her mind reeling with intangible thoughts. "Rose, you aren't relaxing." He shook his head. "I'm trying Doctor, I promise. I will try harder…" she inhaled deeply and exhaled, feeling him move closer at an uncomfortable proximity. He placed a hand on her back, pushing it in and adjusting her posture, "Good, good, now keep this posture. Stay relaxed, but do not slouch. relax your eyes, your eyelids are fluttering…" His voice was so much louder when she had her eyes closed. It had an ethereal vibration to it, like it was echoing inside a cave. Like it was echoing from millions of years ago and finally reaching the present time and space.  
"Now Rose, recite the call of the ages. I want to hear how well you've studied." He was inspecting her and she could feel it. She felt like a sitting duck and suddenly forgot everything she ever learned. "I…um…I can't seem to remember anything sir…I don't know why…" She nervously said, not opening her eyes once. "That is the purpose of this lecture, you will have a cleared mind, but you will recall everything inscribed within your soul. Search harder." Scratch rested his hand on the side of the stool, brushing her thigh. Rose quivered and she knew he saw it. "Asthas Mykoss Riylar'hyths Hymn'otholl Karshan'ss…" she whispered, feeling like she was almost floating. The whisper was the most strength she could emit at this point. She felt like he was absorbing her energy just being so near. "Doirnoth Llanfair Gorgan'th Antisill'yog Byblg'ogloth…" she felt faint, and like she needed an open window, "Doctor, I…I feel weak…" her eyes fluttered open to see he was in a strobe like trance..

"D-Doctor…!" she tried shaking him out of it but she was far too weak to lift her arm, much less wake him from his meditative state. She felt darkness pass over her vision and fell backwards, only to have a hand stop her fall. Scratch lifted her and lay her on the loveseat behind them. Rose came to, only to see he was still in his strobe like state, sitting on the edge of the sofa leaning over her. He brought a gloved hand to stroke her cheek, Rose closed her eyes as the electrical impulses shot into her brain and tingled her spine. "Rose, dear, you must stay relaxed…" Scratch hissed, his voice sounding more ominous and tinny than usual. "Doctor…It's hard….I feel strange…" she turned her head to face him, body limp and buzzing with electricity and a strange wave like feeling. Was this his power? Was this what it felt like to meditate in the Scratch Universe? "I know you do, my sweet, be silent, I will take care of you…" Scratch moved his hand down, caressing her neck, her clavicle and even letting his hand run over her chest. He stopped at her stomach, feeling for something. All she could feel was the burning knot forming in her stomach right in her groin. It felt snakelike, like a spiraling energy building in her from head to toe. Scratch sighed as he used both hands to feel her waist; she felt his fingers squeezing her form in a maddeningly hungry manner.  
His hands firmly moved down further and further. "My sweet, is it hurting? Is it driving you mad?..." he began to remove his gloves slowly and painfully, tucking them inside his pocket ,"Y-y…" was all she could manage to utter. "Worry not, child, the Doctor will help you." his chalk white hands moved lower, sliding beneath her skirt, touching the place she had never imagine he would ever dare touch. "Tsktsktsk…You've made a mess of yourself…And here I told you to relax." Rose huffed heavily under his touch, she didn't know what she had done. Her body was totally paralyzed, but not immune to sensations.

His fingers lightly moved up and down on her, each movement sending electricity shooting up her spine and feeding the fire in her gut. It burned and she was indeed going mad. He flicked at her clit still sheathed by her panties which were drenched in her nectar. "How are you feeling Rose, dear? Any better?" he asked teasingly. Rose bit her lip, producing a deep distraught moan as if to say "no, not at all you bastard." Scratch shook his head sliding her panties down her thighs, fully exposing the young girl. She had a wonderful aroma, which he could smell even without a nose or basic olfactory senses, and she was the perfect size and color. Almost identical to The Handmaid. He indeed did love young girls above all else. Even above tea and hosting and the dark forces of the Netherealms.

"Have you no shame, you careless child? Don't worry, I will take care of you no matter what." He moved her hair from her face, tracing her bottom lip which had become pout from being bitten. She tried to utter a protest, but she found her mind was too preoccupied with thinking a million other things. None of them being basic speech.  
Scratch touched the sticky fluid radiating from her, glowing like a flower in bloom coated with morning dew. His fingers moved skillfully feeling every inch of her in their attempt to help the girl find release. Rose moaned as he inserted a finger. One knuckle, two knuckles…she writhed in ecstasy; it felt like a hot iron was going inside her, but without the pain, just intensity beyond her comprehension. Her virgin insides gripped him as if she didn't want him to ever leave her. He cocked his head moving closer, pressing a second finger within her. Rose shook violently and moaned as he began slowly stretching her from the inside, his fingers positively coated with her warm gooey honey. "My sweet child, you are being so so good, how does it feel with me within you? Are you feeling better yet?" He moved closer, Rose now feeling his weight press down on her. She slowly shook her head, gritting her teeth at him. "And what is it Rose…what is ailing you child." He asked sternly, fingers still pressing deeply into her, the pressure building within her with each movement he made. "I…I don't know…" her eyes rolled back as he attempted inserting a third finger, it was far too tight, but he forced his way inside, causing Rose to throw her head back. It was too much for her tiny body to handle. Scratch thrusted his fingers in and out of her deepening his plunges with every thrust.

"D-Doctor!...St….sto…I…" she moaned, as he quickened his pace, tears rolling beautifully down her freckled face. "Ah, my sweet child, no room for tears!" he used his free hand to dab her cheeks with his handkerchief, she hiccupped as he cooed her, caressing her face all while thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She was near, he felt it, she tightened around him and secreted profusively. "Doctor!...I'm…I…", she huffed in ragged breaths, arching her spine towards him. Scratch mused, it was a shame he had no actual genitalia, if he did he would absolutely waste her little self away with lust. No, no, he was content as he was, a puppet. A deviant. A madman and a martyr for his Lord. Rose mewled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, with 4 of her teacher's stark white fingers ravishing her. "Rose, dear, I want you to scream, is that understood?" He said in the calmest, sternest of voices. Rose felt a tingling numbness as he hit her G-spot, she sobbed, finding release, feeling like she had wet herself like a silly child. She screamed in a broken voice, mind going blank if only for a moment. Scratch removed his hand, bringing it to her mouth to taste herself. He was amused to see her lapping at his fingers like a cat. "Good girl. I am really very pleased with your performance today!", he said, drying his fingers with his handkerchief. Rose was in a daze, laying stunned on the couch still shaking from pleasure,  
"TT: I just got fingerbanged by Mr. Vanilla Milkshake."


End file.
